Mobile communication systems were developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advancement of technologies, current mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the voice-oriented services. However, limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication systems spur the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
If a terminal is capable of canceling interference signals based on information on Multiple Access Interference (MAI) and inter-cell interference information, this may contribute to enhancement of reception performance of the terminal Such interference information increases the accuracy of the interference signal model in Multiuser Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) and in a cell edge environment such that the terminal is capable of cancelling interference more effectively.
In the wireless communication system such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), however, a base station has to perform an additional operation of scrambling of encoded data using a terminal-specific identifier, e.g. a Radio Network Temporary Identifier (RNTI). In this case, since the terminal does not know the identifiers of other terminals, it is difficult to acquire control information of the other terminals.
There is therefore a need of a research on a method for the terminal itself to cancel interference signals.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.